Strega
Strega is a group of Persona Users who form the secondary antagonistic group in Persona 3. They are Takaya Sakaki, Chidori Yoshino and Jin Shirato. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Major Antagonists **''Persona 3 (Manga)'' **''Persona 3: Shadow Cry'' **''Persona 3 The Movie: Major Antagonists Profile ''Persona 3 Strega is a group of three rogue Persona Users who use the Dark Hour for their own personal benefits. They set up an internet website called "Revenge Request" where users can contract Strega to commit assassinations and other illegal activities, which the three carry out during the Dark Hour as they remove the protection of the coffins which allows them to do whatever they want with their victim. The members of Strega are artificial Persona users created by the Kirijo Group. They were picked up off the street and used as fodder for the corporation's experiments. Because their Personas were not awakened naturally, they must take suppressants supplied by Shuji Ikutsuki. The drugs keep their Personas from killing them, but have lethal side-effects. Out of the original hundred kids Kirijo used, only Strega survived. In their first encounter with the SEES members, they attempt to learn of their goals. Finding out that SEES aimed to rid the Dark Hour, the two groups became enemies. For the remainder of the game, the two groups would clash. In one particular encounter, SEES managed to capture Chidori, Strega's data gatherer (like SEES' data gatherer, Fuuka), thereby weakening the group in the process. Takaya would later set up Ken and Shinjiro in an attempt to turn SEES against each other. Takaya attempted to manipulate Ken into killing Shinjiro, but when this failed, Takaya instead attempted to shoot Ken, only for Shinjiro to jump in the way of the bullet. Prior to fighting the 12th Shadow, Takaya and Jin made a final stand to prevent SEES from destroying the last Shadow, only to be defeated. Rather than accept life without the Dark Hour, the two jumped off the bridge they battled on, seemingly committing suicide. A month later the two would appear again, alive, appearing before a hospitalized Chidori. They convinced her to rejoin them, turning her against SEES. When Junpei managed to convince Chidori not to walk down the path, Takaya shot him, killing him in the process. Chidori would then sacrifice her life in exchange for his. Angered by this act, Takaya and Jin fled. Near the end of the game, the two would start a cult for those who wished for Nyx's coming. The two would make a last stand in the final mission, both are defeated, with Jin dying in the process. Takaya is last seen lying on the ground next to the SEES members during Nyx's final assault. His final status is unknown, but it is assumed he is dead. Members The three main members of Strega all dress similarly to specific sub-cultures: Takaya dresses like a biker hippie or cult leader, Jin wears a bomb expert's jacket, and Chidori wears a ruffled gothic lolita dress. *Takaya Sakaki *Jin Shirato *Chidori Yoshino Gallery Trivia *In Persona 4, one of Teddie's accessible weapons is called the Strega Claw. The description, which says made for agents of revenge is most likely a reference to Strega. *Strega appears to ignore the protagonist most of the time even before a battle, and their actions are always targeted against his teammates. *"Strega" is the literal translation of "witch" in Italian. Category:Persona 3 Category:Persona 3 FES Category:Persona 3 Portable Category:Organization